


Lip Gloss

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred plays with Hermione, and she can't help but play back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way through the overcrowded shop, trying to find Fred and George. Ron had wanted to get some products to conduct a prank once school started again on his housemates, and in fear he wouldn’t be spared also wanted to find something. Hermione, grudgingly, was dragged along to help both boys. It was no use though. Harry and Ron had quickly split up. She sighed and followed Harry.

“Can’t I just go to the book store? It’s right across the way?” she begged him. He looked up at her.

“No. Now choose one.” she turned away, uninterested.

“The one on the left.” She heard him rummaging with the products on the shelves behind her as she stared at the Daydream Charms in front of her. She bit her lip and approached the shelf holding them.

“Come on, Hermione!” Harry shouted at her, but he was already gone in the throngs of people wandering around. She sighed. She knew the wasn’t a good idea.

All of a sudden two arms were barring her at her position at the shelves. She quickly whipped out her wand and turned around. Her wand was in the face of one of the twins.

“A bit jumpy are we?” he asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and retracted her wand, not having enough room to put it back in her pocket without touching him.

“What twin are you?” she asked. He took a step closer to her, making her press her back against the shelf.

“Which twin do you want me to be?” he asked, the cocky look in his eye. She quickly figured out which twin it was, he was the only one that would dare to corner her like this.

“Hello, Fred.” He grinned at her.

“Why so sad love?” he asked. She watched as a hint of concern flickered in his eyes.

“Not sad. Just…” she looked at his arms, still holding her in place, “crowded.” she said with a raised eyebrow, hoping he’d take the hint and move. He smirked and removed his arms from her side. She took a deep breath, still managing to still feel a bit claustrophobic, and put her wand in her pocket.

Some little kids came running behind Fred, pushing and shoving him out of the way and onto Hermione. She groaned, thoroughly annoyed. He just snickered.

“Well, if you’re that into this, Granger, we can go up to the flat a relax a little.” he said, that disgustingly charming grin on his face.

“I don’t like crowds very much.” she said, deciding to ignore his request. He chuckled and leaned his arms against the shelves again, but this time he left the a little higher if she really wanted to escape him.

“I can tell.” she stayed where she was and cleared her throat, finding it hard to speak with him so close.

“I’ll probably go wait for Ron and Harry outside.” he stared into her eyes with his signature smirk.

“Go then.” he said, not moving. She stared right back.

“You’re in the way.” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I think you can go right under my arm if you wanted to.” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What are you implying Fred Weasley.” he drew closer to her, maintaining eye contact.

“That you don’t want to go.” she couldn’t help but glance down at him lips before looking back into his penetrating, all seeing eyes. She knew he saw her glance down at his lips.

“I'm going to kiss you.” he warned, “You can stop me if you want.” he said as she slowly inched closer to her face. Almost as if she couldn’t stop herself, she quickly closed the small gap between their lips.

He was shocked by the sudden contact, not expecting that from her. But he quickly gathered his wits and kissed her back eagerly. His tongue slid across her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she gave. Maybe she likes me more then she’s let on, he thought as his tongue discovered her mouth.

“Oi, Hermione!” Fred quickly jerked back at the sound of Harry’s voice a little ways behind them, but didn’t remove his arms from their position on the shelves. She giggled and wiped at his lip.

“You had some lip gloss there.” she said with a smirk rivaling Fred’s. Harry’s face appeared as the two stared at each other.

“What’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” they said together, not taking their eyes off each other. Harry shook his head and nudged her arm.

“Come on, Ron’s coming.” she sighed and reluctantly let Harry pull her away from Fred.

As the trio left the shop she turned around and gave him one last smile before following them out.


End file.
